Song of Disapproval
Song of Disapproval is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 7/23/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto travel underneath the cycling bridge on Route 206, Wyatt leading the way. Rosa stares at Wyatt with disdain. Rosa: For a guy who said he wanted to challenge the gyms, you’re not really making it a priority. Wyatt: Hey! There’s a report saying that wild Gible live in the Wayward Cave, the entrance hidden somewhere under the Cycling Road here. This could be my only chance to catch such a rare Pokémon! Besides, a Dragon type would be a big boon for taking on the gyms. Rosa: (Muttering) Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Voice: Solar Beam! Rosa: Huh? That voice? Rosa and Wyatt pick up the pace, standing on top of a hill. Below, they see Nando and his male Roselia battling a wild Kricketune with a long mustache. Roselia fires a Solar Beam, which Kricketune dodges and charges forward with glowing red blades for Fury Cutter. Kricketune strikes Roselia several times, him skidding back. Nando: (Strumming harp) Impressive. Roselia, use Mega Drain! Roselia releases streams of green energy, which whip around and strike Kricketune. He strains as the Mega Drain drains his energy, though he uses Fury Cutter to break free. Kricketune then speeds forward, Nando smiling as he strums his harp. Nando: Solar Beam! Roselia charges and fires Solar Beam at Kricketune point blank as he appears in front of Roselia. Kricketune is blasted back, defeated. Nando: Pokéball! Nando throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Kricketune in. The Pokéball shakes mildly, and locks. Nando walks over, quite pleased. Nando: Excellent job, Roselia. Thanks to you, we caught a Kricketune. Roselia: (Makine a bow) Rose. Rosa: Hey Nando! Nando: Hm? Rosa runs over, as Wyatt joins as well. Nando gives off a smile. Nando: Ah! Rosa, Wyatt. It is an honor to see you again. Rosa: The pleasure’s all mine! Especially after seeing how big and strong your Roselia has become. Nando: Yes. After I ran into you, I decided to start training with Budew in order to evolve it. Though I was still conflicted in what to do. I ran into a few trainers who… Rosa: Yes, yes. Deep life story. You like talking in a winding manner. What about our deal? Your Roselia is holding the Rose Incense, correct? Nando: (Slightly startled) Yes, he does. It has been a major boost to his strength. Thanks to it, I have won a badge and a ribbon… Rosa: Do I look like I care? Ditto, do your thing. Ditto: (Timidly) Dit. Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder, when Rosa’s purse begins flashing with light. Rosa opens it, her grayish green egg shining brightly. She pulls it out and kneels to the ground, eyes wide in excitement. The egg hatches into an Anorith, its eyes working to focus on Rosa. Her expression is apathetic now, while Anorith is cheery. Anorith: An! An! Anorith crawls over, trying to climb up Rosa’s leg. She remains apathetic, not showing any affection towards it. Nando has a serious expression as he watches the two, eyes filled with pity. Ditto Transforms into a Female Roselia, which approaches Nando’s Roselia. The two start to go off, when Nando strums his harp. His Roselia stops and stays by his side, not following Ditto Roselia. Ditto Roselia: Lia? Rosa stands up, Anorith still trying to climb up her leg. Anorith: Ano! Ano! Rosa: (Sighs) Okay. I’m done with this. I’ll catch you and transfer you. Nando: (Critically) And where, may I ask, will you send it? Rosa stops in surprise, as if not used to that tone of voice. Rosa sways her hips with attitude, Wyatt taking a step backwards. Rosa: Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a friend that cares for all my newborn Pokémon! Nando: So it is okay for you to, upon a Pokémon’s first moments on this Earth, to not give them the affection and attention they need to grow healthy? Rosa: You say that as if you believe that. Nando bends down, getting at level with Anorith, it desperately trying to get Rosa’s attention. Nando begins playing a song on the harp, Anorith angling to look at him. Nando: (In song) Hello, my young Anorith! I come to sing and comfort you! Come and embrace me as you have done to her, to get your affection on your debut! Anorith climbs down Rosa’s leg, shifting its gaze between Rosa and Nando. Anorith scurries towards Nando, who holds his hand out as he stops playing. Anorith is hesitant, but allows Nando to stroke it. Anorith chirps with glee, as it rubs up against the hand vigorously. Nando: Since you plan to simply ship Anorith away, would you mind if I took ownership of it? Rosa: Wait, you want it? Go ahead! Saves me the trouble! Anorith tears up instantly, beginning to cry. Nando shushes it as he continuously strokes it. Nando: There, there Anorith. She does not mean any harm by her statement. (Harshly) She simply does not comprehend what she is saying. Rosa: Oh, I give you a Pokémon and now you’re giving me attitude?! Ditto Roselia tugs on Roselia’s flower, who still hasn’t left Nando’s side. Nando pulls out a Pokéball, as he returns Roselia. Rosa makes a hurt gasp, as if she was offended. Rosa: What the heck?! We had a deal! I bought you the Rose Incense, and you would allow me to breed for a Budew egg! Nando: That was before I saw how the child of my Roselia would be treated. Nando stands up, towering over Rosa. His anger is reflected all in his eyes, the rest of his face expressionless. Nando: Coldly and without love. A flower will never bloom without the warm embrace of the sun. As can Pokémon never truly achieve their true happiness without the affection of a trainer! Rosa: You jerk! Trying to exploit a young woman for trinkets and Pokémon for your own selfish purpose! Wyatt: Uh, isn’t that what you’re doing? Rosa: I demand my Rose Incense back! Nando: So you can use it to achieve your goal? That would negate what I am doing. I shall tell you what, Rosa. I will allow the breeding with Roselia. ''If ''you defeat me in a battle. Rosa: Battle? With you?! Uh, no thanks! I don’t indulge dishonest men with such luxuries! Nando: If you want to meet your selfish desires, then you don’t have a choice. What will it be? Rosa: (Groans) Fine! Fine! I’ll participate in the stupid battle! Waste of my time! Rosa backs up, creating room for a battlefield. Rosa: Slugma, go! Rosa throws the Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slug! Nando bends back down, petting Anorith. Anorith looks at him confused. Nando: Anorith. I would like to offer my hand in friendship and become your trainer. To solidify this friendship, I would like to ask you to help me in this battle. Is that acceptable? Anorith: (Eager to go) Ano! Anorith turns to face Rosa, now extremely hostile with an icy stare. Wyatt whistles at the sight. Wyatt: Talk about no love. That Nando guy was serious. Rosa: You’re using the weak newborn? Easy enough! Slugma, use Ember! Nando: Water Gun! Slugma breathes a wave of Embers, as Anorith spews a Water Gun. Water Gun pushes clean through Ember, striking Slugma hard. Slugma falls back. Nando: Scratch! Anorith scurries in a frenzy at Slugma, Scratching Slugma. Rosa: Oh, is that all you’ve got? I will get my egg! Slugma, use Rock Throw! Slugma glows with a brownish grey outline, as a series of jagged rocks form and are launched forward. Nando: Ancient Power! Anorith shines silver, forming an after image. The after image forms in front of Anorith in a sphere of energy, blocking the Rock Throw attack. Anorith fires Ancient Power, hitting and exploding on contact with Slugma. Slugma remains standing, severely injured. Nando: Water Gun. Anorith swiftly fires Water Gun, striking and defeating Slugma. Slugma: (Weakly) Slug. Nando: And that is it. Nando bends down, Anorith rushing over to him. Nando: Thank you, Anorith. Welcome to the team. Nando pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Anorith and sucking it in. The Pokéball locks instantly. He stands up and approaches Rosa, who returns Slugma. Ditto has reverted and is back on her shoulder. Nando: You are a disgrace to all trainers. Your actions are an endangerment towards all Pokémon, and I would strip you of your right to wield them if I had the ability to. Nando walks off, Rosa looking slightly affected. She kneels down, as if contemplating. Wyatt walks over to Rosa, and bends down, putting his hand on her back. Wyatt: You okay? Rosa: (Shaky) Yeah. I just, I need a favor Wyatt. Wyatt: Sure. Name it. Rosa looks away from Wyatt, preventing him from seeing her sly expression. Main Events * Nando returns, capturing a Kricketune. * Rosa attempts to breed her Ditto with Nando's Roselia, but he declines. * Rosa's egg hatches into an Anorith. Nando takes ownership of the Anorith. * Rosa's Slugma is revealed to know Rock Throw. Characters * Rosa * Nando * Wyatt Pokémon * Ditto (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Anorith (Rosa's, newly hatched, given to Nando) * Roselia (Nando's) * Kricketune (Nando's, newly caught) Trivia * Rosa's attitude on Pokémon after hatching is brought to the surface, causing Nando to back out of the agreement that they had made before. * This episode is a prime example of rival characters in PT:D getting more screen time and revealing how they caught some of their Pokémon, the main reason they appear here. * Nando obtaining a Kricketune and Anorith are based off his Kricketune and Armaldo in the anime. * This is one of the first times that none of Wyatt's Pokémon appear in an episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt